This invention relates to improved holsters for handguns and, more specifically, to an easily attachable universal holster assembly which enables the user to wear the holster in any of three substantially concealed positions.
There are numerous patents in the prior art detailing various ways of affixing a single holster in a variety of positions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,118, a universal holster assembly is disclosed which permits the holster to be worn in any of three concealed modes, i.e., on the hip, on the lower leg or under the arm. The holster, however, does not have the same degree of flexibility in terms of anchoring options and ease of conversion from one carrying mode to another, nor does it allow for carrying a handgun suspended from the user's belt, but concealed from view, i.e., inside the trousers.
Another prior art holster which can be worn in connection with a shoulder unit or on a belt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,734. Here again, however, the anchoring or attachment points are limited and the holster itself is of relatively complex construction.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,871, a universal holster assembly is disclosed which permits the holster to be worn under the arm, or attached to either leg. It does not, however, have any provision for attachment to a belt so that the holster can be worn inside the trousers.
Other combined belt and shoulder holster units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 259,947; Des. 259,946; 4,029,242; 3,583,611; and 3,168,972.
Although these holster assemblies generally may be worn in two or more concealed positions, they do not provide the flexibility, ease of attachment and detachment, and stable anchoring positions of the holster that is obtained with the present invention.